Agua
by Yua-chan
Summary: Allen invite ses amis chez lui, tout se passe bien jusqu'au moment ou Lavi et Lenalee propose à Allen d'utilisé la piscine. Il accepte, sans savoir que sa fierté prendra un très grand coup ! UA, YAOI ! Laven
1. Prologue

Re allo ! Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire ! Notre trognon petit Allen sera vite embarrassé dans cette fic ! Voici :

EAUX TROUBLES

(Hehe, juste la prologue)

Disclamer : -man est à Hoshino-sama et la piscine à Allen-kun !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

P.O.V Allen

Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai 15 ans et j'ai un gros problème…en fin de semaine, j'ai invité mes meilleurs amis: Lavi, un stupide lapin qui ne prend jamais la vie au sérieux, borgne et à la chevelure de flammes. Lenalee, un jeune fille sympathique et presque parfaite, son plus grand défaut se nomme : Komui !. Howard, pour lui, je ne suis pas sur... meilleur ami ou meilleur ennemi ? Vraiment, je n'en ai aucune idée... Et pour finir, le fameux garçon (fille, hehe) prénommé KANDA **-Note: Ne jamais l'appeler Yû, sous peine de finir torturé, écorché, émasculé, embroché, cuit à 4000 degrés, tout ce qui fini en « é »-** à venir chez moi.

À l'arrière de ma maison, j'ai une piscine inutilisée…tout cela parce que je ne sais pas nager, ce n'est pas de ma faute si mon père, Cross, n'a jamais pris le temps de me l'apprendre. En plus, depuis que j'ai écouté «Piranha»(Encore une merveilleuse idée de mon père, qui voulait l'écouté pour les scènes de nudité... ), disons que je suis _légèrement_ traumatisé de tout ce qui est piscine et eaux troubles ...

Et vous, tout comme moi, avez un ego à respecter, mais le mien est légèrement plus surdimensioné. Pour certaines personnes, avouer leurs points faibles est une honte, pour moi, c'est équivalent à mourir.

Le problème dans tout ça, c'est que Lavi et Lenalee ont voulu se baigner et, évidemment, moi je voulais rester sur le bord.

C'est à partir de ce moment que mon histoire commence !

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je vous reverrai dans le prochain chapitre !

Reviews ! Please ! (Vous n'êtes pas obliger… je vous mangerai pas!)

À la prochaine ! Eh bien, j'espère…

Yuanne : )


	2. Chapitre 1

Rebonjour ! Petit retard de deux jours sur ce que j'avais planifié, j'étais parti en camping… Tout de même…me voici avec le chapitre un !

Rating : Je crois que je vais monter le rating…juste au cas où… je mets : T

Disclamer : Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi et Howard ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ils sont à Hoshino. La piscine n'est toujours pas à moi, Allen l'a encore…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 **

-Eh Allen ! Viens, l'eau est bonne! cria Lavi

-Non, répondis-je. J'en ai pas envie…

-Rah ! Allez ! Juste quelques minutes ! Je veux voir les minis poissons qui sont censer apparaitre sur ton costume !

-Je ne crois pas que tu vas y arriver...surtout en disant ça... Pourquoi tu ne te concentre pas sur le mien ? Je le trouve plus jolie ! Bleu-vert avec des fleurs, c'est beau, non ? murmura Lenalee.

-Tu as peut-être raison…..par contre, je crois que j'ai une autre idée, répondit Lavi, d'un ton enjoué.

-Qu'elle est cette merveilleuse idée, si ce n'est pas mater Kanda ?

-Tu vas voir ! Notre petit Allen va faire trempette !

-Non ! Tu ne vas pas le lancer à l'eau ? Ça va être marrant !

-Totalement vrai ! s'exclama Lavi, le sourire aux lèvres.

*J'ai un mauvaise pressentiment…*

Mon meilleur ami sortit (sensuellement ?) de la piscine et me souleva en mode «Princesse».

- Lavi ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ? m'écriais-je commençant à paniquer légèrment.

-Arrête de te plaindre ! Il fait chaud, le soleil est tapant et l'eau n'est pas trop froide ! répondit-il exaspéré par mon comportement...

Lavi s'approcha rapidement du bord de la piscine, pendant que moi je me débattais pour ne pas rencontrer l'eau profonde.

-Non ! Lavi ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je...je...je veux pas ! Arrête d'avancer ! m'exlamais-je les larmes aux yeux, alors que personnes ne semblait avoir remarquer mes larmes.

-Eh Walker ! Calme-toi ! Ça ne va te tuer de te baigner un peu ! s'énerva Howard

-C'est mon droit de ne pas vouloir !

Lavi dit avec le sourire : On arrête de se plaindre ! et me jeta à l'eau...Quand je me sentis quitter les bras de Lavi, j'ai commencé à paniquer totalement et à me débattre pour remonter à la surface, mais le résultat de ces efforts ne fit que me faire couler encore plus...

-Hum...J'ai peur, pourquoi Allen n'est toujours pas remonter ? souffla Lenalee, très inquiète.

Après quelques minutes passé à me débattre, je finis par abandonné laissant la peur m'envahir. L'eau qui pénétrait dans mes poumons créa une douleur presque insuportable et l'air qui en sortait ne faisait que l'empirer...

-Merde ! Il se noit ! s'écrièrent d'une seule et même voix mes compagnons de fortune.

Kanda, le seul à avoir été capable de réagir, puisque les autres, la peur les ayant paralysé, était trop paniqué et terrifié pour me sauver, plongea et me chercha légèrment paniqué.Quand ce fut fait, il m'empoigna le poignet et me tira vers la surface, le mieux qu'il pu, pour ensuite allonger mon corps semi-conscient sur les planches du balcon.

-Il faut lui faire le bouche-à-bouche ! s'écria Lenalee effrayé, ayant repris ses esprits en dernier.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi ! répondirent Link et Kanda comme s'il se fichait du sort qui m'attendait.

-Poussez-vous ! Moi je vais le faire ! s'écria Lavi, passablement irrité par la réaction des deux autres.

Il poussa Kanda, le surprenant, et essayant vainement de me réanimer, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, grâce à la fameuse technique nommée R.C.R : Réanimation cardio respiratoire…

* * *

Voilà ! Même corriger mon chapitre reste très petit...

Ça vous a plu ? Déplu ? Review ? J'aimerais savoir !

Yuanne vous remercie de la suivre dans ces conneries mentales !

Je remercie aussi les personnes qui ont critiqués ma fic -de façon positive-, ça m'a permis de la développer ! J'espère qu'elle est meilleur comme ça… héhé ! Encore merci et à la prochaine !


	3. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa ! Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui mon envoyé des reviews !

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais à Hoshino. J'en ai vraiment marre de devoir réécrire le disclamer…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Il poussa Kanda, le surprenant, et essayant vainement de me réanimer, espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, grâce à la fameuse technique nommée R.C.R : Réanimation cardio respiratoire…**

-Il ouvre enfin les yeux ! dit Link soudainement soulagé.

-J'ai tellement, mais tellement eu peur ! pleura Lenalee.

-Désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! Tu aurais pu le dire que tu ne savais pas nager ! s'écria Lavi furieux contre moi.

Au lieu de répondre, je me plaça en position «quatre pattes» et commença à tousser.

-Allen ? Ça va aller ? demanda Lavi, maintenant inquièt.

-Je….Pourquoi m'as-tu lancé à l'eau ? Je t'avais pourtant dit que je voulais pas me baigner !

Je ne le lui laissa pas le temps de répondre que je partit, en courant, en direction vers ma chambre, les larmes aux yeux et complétement humilié.

-Allen ! Attends ! cria Lavi.

-Suis-le ! ordonna Lenalee.

Lavi obéis à Lenalee et se dirigea vers ma chambre. Celle-ci, plongé dans la pénombre, avait des murs bleus et un plafond noir. Lavi me chercha du regard et me trouva assis au pied de mon lit.

-Allen ! s'exclama Lavi.

-Lavi ? C'est toi ? demandais-je en essuyant mes yeux.

-Oui, c'est moi. Je suis encore désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais s'il-te-plait ne t'isole pas à l'intérieur, me supplia-t-il.

-Je suis déjà assez humilié comme ça ! Je ne ressortirais pas !

Lavi soupira, s'approcha de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Son geste me surprit, car, évidemment, c'est pas tout les jours que Lavi m'enlace aussi chaleureusement, mais je ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

-Je ne veux pas sortir ! dit-je en recommença à pleurer.

-Ne fais pas l'imbécile !

-Mais….

Je fus obliger d'arrêter de parler, car deux lèvres, s'étant posé sur les mienne, m'empêchaient de finir ma phrase. C'était vraiment chaud et agréable, j'aurais aimé rester dans cette position toute ma vie, mais toute bonne chose a une fin et je le repoussa pour pouvoir respirer, c'est à ce moment, que je me rendis compte de ce que Lavi avait fait...

-Lavi ! Qu'est-ce qu'y te prends ? m'exclamais-je embarrassé.

-Allen…..susurra-t-il doucement à mon oreille

-Ou…oui ? répondis-je encore gêné.

-Le rouge te va à merveille ! s'exclama-t-il .

-Eh ?

-C'est vrai qu'avec une fierté comme la tienne, je n'aurais pas pu m'attendre à un «merci»…

-Hum…

-De toute façon, reviens avec moi dehors ! Je t'en pris ! dit-il en me suppliant.

-Rah…Bon, je sors…..

-Tu vois, c'était pas compliqué !

Il se leva tout content et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends ! m'exclamais-je avant qu'il sorte.

-Eh ? Quoi ? Il a un problème ?

-Ben non, mais c'est que….euh….je me demandais… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? le questionnais-je rouge de honte.

-Zut…..je savais que tu poserais cette question…En fait, je ne sais pas moi-même, alors, n'en parlons plus. Ok ?

-Hum….D'accord…..soupirais-je déçu de cette réponse.

-Bon….Tu viens ?

-Oui, j'arrive !

* * *

Voilà ! Ça s'est amélioré un peu ? J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire ?

J'espère que non ! À la prochaine !

Yuanne


	4. Chapter 3

Allo ! Vraiment désolé pour mon retard ! Enfin, je reviens avec la suite de : Eaux troubles.

Je disclame haut et fort : Les personnages sont à Hoshino-sama !

J'ai sûrement quelques fautes… j'espère que ça ne vous dérangera pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**-Ben non, mais c'est que….euh….je me demandais… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? le questionnais-je rouge de honte.**

**-Zut…..je savais que tu poserais cette question…En fait, je ne sais pas moi-même, alors, n'en parlons plus. Ok ?**

**-Hum….D'accord…..soupirais-je déçu de cette réponse.**

**-Bon….Tu viens ?**

**-Oui, j'arrive !**

Plus tard

-Oh ! Allen ! Tu vas bien !? Ta réaction m'a fait vraiment peur ! s'alarma Lenalee.

-Oui, je vais bien. Désolé, je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça… répondis-je.

Kanda, apparemment mécontent, s'approcha de moi et sans que je puisse dire quoi-que-ce soi, il … me gifla.

-Enfin revenu moyashi ? Tu en as pris du temps !

-Oww….pas la peine de te moquer, bakanda, marmonnais-je en me tenant la joue.

Soudain, Lavi fronça les sourcils et m'interpela.

-Allen !

Je me retourna ver lui et le regarda, interloqué.

-Il serait grand temps que tu apprennes à nager ! répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

-EH ? Tu te fous de moi ? m'exclamais-je, les yeux rond comme des soucoupes.

-Lavi n'a pas tort, Allen, continua Lenalee.

-Mais…

-Nager est une technique qui te faut apprendre, moyashi, rétorqua Kanda.

-Hey !

-Walker ! Arrête de geindre et viens t'amuser ! ordonna Howard.

-Tu vois ! Allez ! À l'eau ! dit Lavi, un sourire moqueur au lèvres.

-Ce que vous êtes chiant, parfois …

Je m'approcha, lentement, du bord et fixa l'eau, les sourcils foncés. Au final, je refusa, catégoriquement, d'y entrer.

-Voyons ! Allen ! Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler maintenant ! lança Lenalee.

-Non! Hors de question ! rétorquais-je.

-Tu ne me laisses pas le choix ! Je vais devoir utiliser les grands moyens ! s'écria Lavi.

Pendant que j'analysais ses paroles, Lavi s'élança vers moi, me pris par la taille, me surprenant énormément, et se jeta à l'eau. Mouillé, encore une fois, de la tête aux pieds, je m'agrippais à Lavi comme si ma vie en dépendait. (Ce qui est justement le cas…)

-Calme-toi, dit-il, je ne te laisserais pas couler, pas cette fois-ci.

-Je veux toucher au fond ! Je n'aime pas ça ! Sors-moi de l'eau ! criais-je les larmes perlant sur le bord des yeux.

-Allen… ne t'inquiète pas, je te tiens, répondit Lavi.

-Hmm ? Ok…

-Tu vas commencer par le surplace, OK ?

-D'accord…

Il s'approcha du bord et me dit :

-Accroche-toi au bord !

J'obéis à ce qu'il me dit et attendit les prochaines instructions.

-Donne des coups de pieds, comme si quelque chose t'attaquait, expliqua Lavi.

-Wow, belle façon de lui expliquer, dit sarcastiquement Link.

-Ok… comme ça ? demandais-je.

-Ouais ! Parfait ! Maintenant viens me rejoindre, répondit-il en ignorant le commentaire d'Howard.

-Mais tu es trop loin ! Je ne me rendrais pas ! m'exclamais-je, inquiet.

Lavi soupira d'exaspération et m'entoura de ses bras protecteurs.

-Fait gesticuler tes bras vers le bas.

-D'accords… je le fait comme il faut ?

-Oui ! Je te lâche, OK ?

-… Je ne sais pas…

-Ai plus confiance en toi ! m'ordonna-t-il.

-…

Comme il me l'avait dit, Lavi desserra son emprise. Je mis ce qu'il m'avait appris à exécution et à ma plus grande surprise, je ne coula pas.

-C'est fou comme tu apprends vite ! s'exclama Lenalee.

-Wow ! Super ! Maintenant, il est temps de passer à la prochaine étape ! répliqua Lavi, souriant.

-La nage ! cria Lenalee.

-Ouais… Dîtes-moi, c'est compliqué apprendre à nager ? les questionnais-je.

-Ça dépends de la personne, mais vu à la vitesse que tu apprends, tu pourrais, bientôt, battre des records aux Olympiques, surtout que tu as une super bonne endurance.

Mon visage changea radicalement de couleur, je détourna la tête et dit un vague : Merci.

-Ah ! Ce que tu es mignon! Le rouge te vas décidément bien, ça fait… comment dire ?

Ressortir le vif de ta cicatrice ?

Kanda, qui ne faisait que suivre la conversation en s'énervant, éclata à cette phrase et s'écria : Tu sais très bien qu'il déteste cette cicatrice, baka usagi !

Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux et le fixa bizarrement.

-Euh…Kanda ? demandais-je.

-Ce que vous pouvez être énervant ! rétorqua Kanda.

Il sortit de la piscine, s'empara de sa serviette, lignée bleu et noir et entra dans ma demeure.

-Et si on rentrait ? dit, avec synchronisation, Lenalee, Howard et Lavi, extrêmement surpris.

-Excellente idée ! répondis-je

X X X

P.O.V Kanda

-Merde ! Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a prit ! Je m'étais jurer que je ne ferais plus de connerie de ce genre ! Pourquoi je suis jaloux de Lavi ? Pourquoi… je t'aime Moyashi ?

* * *

Voilà !

Ça vous a plu ? Reviews ?

Je ne sais pas pour quand sera la suite, je ne me donne pas de date limites. Mes semaines sont charger et je dois préparer mon matériels scolaire. Désolé…

À la prochaine !

Yuanne


	5. Chapter 4

Allo !

Ne-me-tuer-pas ! Je sais bien que ça fait longtemps et j'en suis désolé. Je n'avais plus d'inspiration et quand je suis parvenu à finir ce court chapitre, le disque dur de mon ordinateur à grillé, alors puisque ma soeur n'est pas là, j'utilise son portable. Pour les autres fics, je ne sais pas ci je publierais convenablement, car le décès d'un des professeurs d'arts plastiques à mon école ma beaucoup touchée.

J'essayerais quand même de faire des suites comiques malgré ce deuil que je dois faire.

Merci d'être compréhensif/ve.

Disclamer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais bien a Hoshino-sama et c'est mieux ainsi.

Rating: T, juste au cas où !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

P.O.V Auteure

Howard

, Lenalee, Lavi et Allen retournèrent à l'intérieur comme dans un état second. Voir Kanda réagir de la sorte était... comment dire ? Anormal & Oui, c'était le mot. Pour remettre un peu d'ambiance, Allen alluma le téléviseur et leur demanda s'ils désiraient manger quelque chose.

«C'est assuré que je ne refuserais pas une part de ton délicieux gâteau au chocolat ! s'exclama Lenalee, souriante.

-Je suis content de savoir que tu apprécies, mais bon, je vous prépare ça et je vais voir Kanda... Maintenant que j'y pense, vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

-Haha ! Tu as l'air d'un serveur ! rigola Lavi.

-Moi je veux du jus de fruit ! répondit la chinoise.

-Hum... Peut-être du thé ? dit Howard

-Et vous, Lavi-sama ? demanda Allen, en s'inclinant et en riant.

-Voyons voir, de l'eau ne devrait pas me faire de mal !

-À votre service !»

Le blandin marcha tranquillement vers la cuisine en rigolant et sortit le délice chocolaté du four micro-ondes (Je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule à faire ça !), prit un couteau à beurre et trancha trois petites parts du gâteau. Il s'en couperait un morceau, mais seulement après sa conversation avec le japonais. L'albinos commença à faire bouillir de l'eau pour le thé d'Howard et sortit le jus de fruits, ainsi que la cruche d'eau du réfrigérateur.

Une fois tout terminé, il retourna au salon et leur tendit chacun une assiette et la boisson approprié. Et après que Lenalee lui aille sauté à la cheville pour ne pas qu'il aille se faire trucider pas Kanda, en essayant de le convaincre en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas voir sur sa tombe: **_Sa vie aura été aussi courte qu'un cours d'art plastique,_**le blandinet atteint finalement le haut des escaliers. Dur épreuve... Ça aurait dû être au Jeux Olympiques, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir... Bref ! Rendu à la salle où le kendoka avait emmenagé... Euh, non... je me suis trompé là. Reprenons: Rendu dans la petite salle où s'était séquestré le nippon, Allen s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, à ses côtés.

«Dégages Moyashi ! Je suis pas d'humeur !

-Tu ne peux pas me dire de dégager, tu es chez moi !

-Tch !

-Tu as drôlement réagis étrangemment avec moi précédemment et je voulais te dire que si tu voulais parler, je t'écouterais.

-Non, mais tu es pas sérieux-là ?!

-Si je le suis ! Et j'ai jamais dit que tu étais obliger d'accepter, alors t'énerves pas !

-Tch !

-Tu sais juste dire ça ou quoi ?

-Oh ! Ta gueule !

-Kanda ?

-Hm ?

-Dit-moi, qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce-qui te trouble ?

*Putain moyashi ! Ta gueule tu vois pas que c'est toi qui me trouble !?* pensa le brun

-Rien ! grogna t-il réellement.

-Allez ! Ça ce voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu vas pas bien !»

L'épéiste tourna la tête en lachant son: Tch ! habituel et fut prit par une passion soudaine pour le carrelage bleu du plancher. L'albinos soupira d'exaspération et s'approcha du kendoka. Il déposa sa main sur son épaule, pour son équilibre, et appuya son front sur sa la tempe du brun. Les joues du nippon prirent un légère teinte rosée, mais parvint à la cachée, malgré leur proximité.

«Kan-da ! Réponds ! Je te jure de ne rien dire ! murmura le cadet à son oreille.

Ledit Kanda serra les poings, à s'en faire blanchir les jointure, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas sauté sur l'albinos, mais le blandin ne l'aidait vraiment pas là. Le blandinet serra affectueusement le japonais dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou.

Ce geste fût ce qui le perdit.

Le kendoka poussa l'albinos et plaça sa jambe à l'arrière de la sienne pour le faire trébucher, capturant ses lèvres. Le cadet repoussa le plus vieux, mais sans succès. Ses mains donnant de brutales coups de poings sur le torse de son agresseur précédement, fûrent immobilisé au-dessus de sa tête. La main libre de l'ainé laissa son torse pour trouver l'entre-jambe de l'Anglais.

Allen équarquilla les yeux de stupeur et recommença à se défendre, il releva violemment son genoux qui atterit dans le plexus du kendoka. Le brun gémit bruyamment et relacha juste assez sa prise sur le blandin pour que l'autre puisse sortir de sa poigne.

«Mais qu'est-ce-qui te prends, bon sens !? s'exclama Allen, essuyant sa bouche du revers de la main.

-Tu es amoureux de Lavi, n'est-ce-pas ?

-HEIN !? Mais...mais !

-J'ai compris, c'est beau...»

Le kendoka se leva ragea contre lui-même et s'apprêta à sortir.

«Mais... mais où tu vas ?

-Je rentre !

-Mais enfin ! Attends ! Tu...tu.. tu es-

-Amoureux de toi, oui !»

Et il claqua la porte, marchant d'un pas rapide vers le hall d'entrée.

«Kanda ? demanda Lenalee, en le voyant, tu rentres chez toi ?»

Aucune réponse...

«Flûte ! Il est déjà partit !»

Une tornade blanche passa.

«Allen ?»

Aucune réponse.

«Hey ! On m'ignore là !

-Huhum... Qu'à t'il bien pu se passer ? demanda un Lavi curieux.

-Comme si je le savais... soupira la brunette.

-Laissons tomber, ils vont... commença Howard, enfin, Allen devrait nous expliquer plus tard.

-Pas faux, en attendant, on pourrait regarder la télé.

-c'est vrai qu'on l'a abandonné depuis qu'Allen est monté voir Kanda...

-Perdons pas plus de temps ! Je meurs d'envie de voir ce qui se passe ! s'exclama Lenalee

-D'aller voir ce qui ce passe à la télé ou d'aller voir Yû et Allen ?

-La télé ! Tu es stupide ou quoi ?!

-Haha...

-Imbécile !

* * *

Voilà !

Je suis contente d'avoir finalement publié se chapitre... je sais qu'il est court pour autant d'attente, mais je ne ssavais vraiment plus quoi écrire et en plus mon inspiration et tourné vers une autre fic qui c'est créé à partir d'un rêve, alors pas étonnant qu'elle soit étrange.

C'est une histoire de vampire... disons très, mais très classique. Je pourrais dire que c'est tellement OOC que ça me fait peur, mais je l'aime quand même !

Mais trois amies passent leur temps à me dire que je devrais la publié sur fanfiction, mais j'hésite, alors j'aimerais avoir votre avis !

La suite n'est pas encore écrite, mais elle viendra, peut importe le temps que ça prendra, elle viendra...

Reviews ?

Yuanne:)


End file.
